


Arena Dancing

by lferion



Category: The Arena - Lindsey Stirling (Music Video)
Genre: Competition, Dancing, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Dance. For everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharetr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharetr/gifts).



> Thanks to the Usual Suspects, and to Lindsey Stirling for inspiring music and visuals.

* * *

Dance to the drums, pounding, echoing, reverberating in your bones. Dance to the rhythm of stamping feet, clapping hands, surging blood and dust-filled breath. Dance to the fiddle and the pipe and the wind in the wires that net the disputed ground. Dance for life, for hope, for dreams. Dance for love, for hearts and cheers. Dance for the starlight under the sun. Dance for her, for him, for them. Dance down the fear, the hate, the screams. This is the Arena, where despair contests delight, hope with hate, love and death and desolation. Dance, for life depends on it.


End file.
